Sweden
Sweden has participated in the North Vision Song Contest eleven times, debuting at the very first edition. They haven't missed out any edition to date. History of Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest performing "Puls" in Budapest (1st edition).]] performing "Frozen In My Heart" in Reykjavik (2nd edition).]] performing the winning song "One Step From Paradise" in Winterthur (3rd edition).]] performing "Kvar I Nått Jag Lämnat" in Gothenburg (4th edition).]] performing "Pumpin Blood" in Aarhus (5th edition).]] performing "That's the Way My Heart Goes" in Beirut (6th edition).]] performing "Perdus" in Liverpool (7th edition).]] performing "Set Your Heart On Me" in Oslo (9th edition).]] performing "All In My Head" in Bergen (10th edition).]] After Sweden won the 2012 Eurovision Song Contest, SVT decided to join North Vision Song Contest as well to promote their singers and country. Sweden holds a national selection, called "Fantasifestivalen" to select Sweden's entry for the North Vision Song Contest. North Vision Song Contest 01: Debut On March 19, 2013 it was announced by SVT, that Sweden would be debuting at the first edition of North Vision. Later on, SVT announced to hold the first edition of Fantasifestivalen - with a huge success. The chosen winner "Puls", by Timoteij was automatically qualified for the final and ended third. North Vision Song Contest 02 On April 25, 2013 it was announced, that Sweden would continue their participation in the second edition and hold another round of Fantasifestivalen. The second edition ended successfully with the outcoming winner "Frozen In My Heart" by Martin Stenmarck. He was automatically qualified for the final due to the top 5 placing of Timoteij the edition before. The song has reached a 8th place, meaning North Vision Song Contest 3 will be the first edition that Sweden is going to participate in one of the two semi-finals. North Vision Song Contest 03 On June 1, 2013 SVT announced to hold a third edition of Fantasifestivalen to select Sweden's entry for North Vision Song Contest 3. On June 30, the final results were revealed and Malena Ernman was announced as the winner and Swedish representative with the song "One Step From Paradise". Malena Ernman won the final with 194 points, a 1-point-margin over the second-placed France, thus bringing the contest to Sweden. North Vision Song Contest 04 After Malena Ernman won in Winterthur with her song "One Step From Paradise", the fourth edition was held in Sweden. On July 11, 2013 SVT announced to hold a fourth edition of their national selection Fantasifestivalen to select Sweden's entry for North Vision Song Contest 4. On August 3, Melissa Horn won with her song "Kvar I Nått Jag Lämnat". North Vision Song Contest 05 SVT announced to hold Fantasifestivalen 05 with previous finalists of Fantasifestivalen. On September 22, it was announced that the selection was cancelled due to lack of interest by the public, as well as organisation problems. SVT selected NONONO internally to represent Sweden with their song "Pumpin Blood". They achieved another top 3 placing for Sweden, ending 3rd with 163 points. In the semi-final, they ended 4th with 100 points. North Vision Song Contest 06 On October 24, SVT confirmed to held a 6th edition of Fantasifestivalen. The 10 finalists from Fantasifestivalen 05 participated and for the first time one foreign act had been chosen by another preselection. On November 23, Marie Serneholt was announced as the winner with "That's the Way My Heart Goes". Due the top 5 placing made by NONONO previously, Sweden was already qualified to the final, ending up 17th with 102 points. North Vision Song Contest 07 On a press conference on 23 December, SVT announced that Sweden would not going to withdraw, particularly due to their success at the contest. It was also revealed, that a seventh edition of Fantasifestivalen would be held, with being the first edition to have semi-finals, as well as one foreign act, which had been chosen through a preselection of 15 foreign artists. On 31 January, it was announced that Malena Ernman would be representing Sweden another time, after winning in North Vision Song Contest 3, as she won the combined, televoting & jury, results in Fantasifestivalen 07. Ernman was the first ever Swedish artist to not qualify for the final, being placed 16th with 59 points in the respective semi-final. North Vision Song Contest 08 Another edition of Fantasifestivalen was held to determinate Sweden's entry for the eighth edition of North Vision Song Contest. On 1 May, a mix of televoting/SMS voting and international jury voting selected "Animal" performed by Ulrika as the winner, leaving the second place with 1 point behind. North Vision Song Contest 09 SVT has never officially confirmed to participate, but rather announced their national final plans on 19 May 2014. The Fantasifestivalen television producer, Jan Simonis, stated: "Due to Sweden's success at the contest and the huge interest of our public, a withdrawal in the upcoming editions is improbable." The ninth edition of their national selection format Fantasifestivalen kicked off on 30 May 2014. On 10 July, Helena Paparizou was declared as the winner after a mix of televoting/SMS voting and international jury voting selected "Set Your Heart On Me" to be the winner with a 58-points margin. North Vision Song Contest 10 SVT confirmed another participation on 14 July 2014. The tenth edition of Fantasifestivalen kicked off on 21 July 2014. On 12 September 2014, Alvaro Estrella was declared as the winner with his song "All In My Head". North Vision Song Contest 11 On 28 September 2014, SVT confirmed the further participation in the contest and announced Fantasifestivalen to select their entry once again. The eleventh edition of Fantasifestivalen kicked off on 12 October 2014. On 13 November 2014, Getty Domein was declared as the winner with his song "Dance With The Devil". Contestants & Results There have so far been eight contestants that represented Sweden in the contest with five of them achieving a top 10 result, including one victory and one of them failing to qualify for the final. ;Table key : Winner : Second place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final Charts Draw through the editions Voting history Sweden's voting statistics as of the tenth edition. The tables list the points given or received by Sweden in the semi-finals, the finals and a total of both. Sweden has given the most points to... (semi-finals only) Sweden has received the most points from... (semi-finals only) Sweden has given the most points to... (finals only) Sweden has received the most points from... (finals only) Sweden has given the most points to... (semi-finals and finals) Sweden has received the most points from... (semi-finals and finals) 12 points Table key : Winner – Sweden gave 12 points to a winning song / Sweden won the contest. : Second place – Sweden gave 12 points to a runner-up song / Sweden was runner-up in the contest. : Third place – Sweden gave 12 points to a third place song / Sweden came third in the contest. : Qualified – Sweden gave 12 points to a song that was a qualifier / Sweden was a qualifier. : Non-qualified – Sweden gave 12 points to a song that was not a qualifier / Sweden was not a qualifier. Detailed voting NVSC 1 Sweden was automatically qualified for the final and performed in sixth position; coming third place. NVSC 2 As part of the big 5, Sweden voted in the second semi-final. Sweden performed in seventeenth position in the final; coming eighth place. NVSC 3 Sweden performed in the second semi-final and qualified in first place. Sweden then performed in eleventh position in the final; winning the contest. NVSC 4 As part of the big 5, Sweden voted in the second semi-final. Sweden performed in sixteenth position in the final; coming fourteenth place. NVSC 5 Sweden performed in the first semi-final and qualified in fourth place. Sweden then performed in seventeenth position in the final; coming third place. NVSC 6 As part of the big 5, Sweden voted in the first semi-final. Sweden performed in thirteenth position in the final; coming seventeenth place. NVSC 7 Sweden performed in the first semi-final but failed to qualify. NVSC 8 Sweden performed in the second semi-final and qualified in the fifth place. Sweden then performed in seventh position in the final; coming third place. NVSC 9 As part of the big 5, Sweden voted in the first semi-final. Sweden performed in tenth position in the final; coming seventh place. NVSC 10 Sweden performed in the second semi-final and qualified in the third place. Sweden then performed in fourteenth position in the final; coming twentieth place. Commentators and spokespersons Other contests 'OGAN Second Chance Contest' The contest takes place during the contest, usually during the second semi-final of the respective edition. It is not an televised event, but only through YouTube. Sweden debuted in the first edition already, held for the eighth edition. Junior North Vision Song Contest The contest is only for European artists under the age of 16. Sweden debuted in the first edition. Their entries have all been selected through internal selections. 'Nordisk Melodi Grand Prix' The contest is held between the Nordic countries that are members of the North Broadcasting Union. Sweden debuted in the first edition and won. External links *Youtube channel *NVSC forum Category:Countries